fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkle Sparkle Pretty Cure!
is the first fan season created by Abbeybunny. It began airing October 18, 2014. The theme for the series is being unique and "sparkles", the more "centered" theme of the series. Plot Sparkle Sparkle Pretty Cure! Episodes Official The story of the Shimmer Mirror is a mysterious one. Only a few people know of its origin: It was created in an alternate universe, Shining Universe; a place where everybody is happy. It was meant to reform any villain by showing what everything would be like if they didn't wreak their havoc anywhere. However, one day a mascot, Deere, from the alternate universe saw three mysterious girls in the alternate universe who looked evil and chaotic. He knew their intentions, however: He saw them enslaving them with their shadow powers, as if they were some kind of evil Pretty Cures. Deere suddenly remembered a prophecy that Princess Hope predicted: six girls known as Pretty Cures would step up and save the alternate universe. With this prophecy in mind, he quickly grabbed his friends Forrest, Crumbs, Lense, Skully, and Cupid. They jumped into a glowing portal of light that teleports them to Earth. They must now search for their respectful Cures that will save their alternate universe. Alternate Version A studious girl named Ninacha Kimmy finds herself in the middle of some rumors about something called the "Shimmer Mirror". Curious to find out what this is, she investigates after school one day and ends up meeting her mascot Deere in a human disguise. He shows her with the Shimmer Mirror what is going on in the Shining Universe; what was once a thriving, happy community is now a desolate, dark universe where everybody argues. After seeing a mysterious crow, Deere helps Kimmy transform into Cure Music. Kimmy, with the shy, nature loving Neichā, the clumsy daydreaming café waitress Soocha, blind Shiryoku, past bully Rokku, and loving Rōzu, the Pretty Cures will fight together to save the world from three shadow-powered girls and their crow minions! English Dub Version Kimmy Nyra is a studious 12 year old who likes to listen to music after studying. But her life is about change after a girl named Natasha Sope develops some kind of a connection between a mirror that is the subject of many rumors and three girls who have recently transferred to the school. Having recently met a strange man, Kimmy believes that she must trust Natasha and follow the prophecy that the man told her about: finding five other Pretty Cures to help her fight to restore power to the Shining Universe! Characters Pretty Cures Voiced by: ??? Kimmy is a studious 12 year old girl who attends Manabu Middle & High School's middle school division and is the lead Cure of the series. Although more interested in studying, she finds time to make friends and listens to music in her free time. Her alter ego is Cure Music (キュア音楽|Kyua Ongaku) and her theme color is teal. Voiced by: ??? Neichā is a shy 12 year old girl who attends some of Kimmy's classes. During lunch, she is regularly seen hanging out by the garden outside. She used to get bullied by Rokku before she stopped bullying people. Neichā developed a theory about some kind of connection between the Shimmer Mirror and three new transfer students, making Kimmy realize that she is also a Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Nature (キュアネイチャー|Kyua Neichā) and her theme color is green. Voiced by: ??? Soocha is a clumsy 16 year old girl who attends the high school divison of Manabu Middle & High School. She also works as the waitress of Café Furawā. She got fired from café after café, restaurant after restaurant because of how often she daydreams. She is regularly shamed in school because of her daydreaming. Her alter ego is Cure Gourmet (キュアグルメ|Kyua Gurume) and her theme color is yellow. Voiced by: ??? Shiryoku is a blind 13 year old girl who also attends some of Kimmy's classes. She was one of Rokku's bullying victims before she stopped bullying people. Shiryoku is very quiet and has a seeing eye dog to help her walk. Because of these qualities, Kimmy thought she was an easy candidate for a possible Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Sight (キュアサイト|Kyua Saito) and her theme color is blue. Voiced by: ??? Rokku is the oldest Cure in the series at 18 years old who attends the high school division of Manabu Middle & High School. She used to be a bully and was feared by the entire school. Among her bullying victims was Neichā (whom she teased for her shyness and devotion of nature), Soocha (whom she teased for her daydreaming), and Shiryoku (whom she teased for her blindness). She started a band called "Shadow Rockers" after she quit bullying, realizing her past mistakes. Her alter ego is Cure Edgy (キュアEdgyの|Kyua Edgy) and her theme color is red. Voiced by: ??? Rōzu is a kind, loving, sweet, and friendly 16 year old girl who attends the high school division of Manabu Middle & High School. She loves to play matchmaker and organizes the school dances. Her sweet personality makes her loved by all, especially by boys. Her alter ego is Cure Love (キュアラブ|Kyua Rabu) and her theme color is pink. Mascots Voiced by: ??? Deere is Kimmy's mascot. He is a deer who is very compassionate, brave, and honest. His human form is named Tsurī Ōku (木オーク|Ki ōku|'Deere Dansburg' in the English dub) He ends his sentences with "-deere". He seems to have a relationship with Cupid, Rōzu's mascot. As a human, he poses as one of Kimmy's classmates. Voiced by: ??? Forrest is Neichā's mascot. He is also a deer who is very quiet and tranquil. His human form is named Buranchi Tsurī (支店ツリー|Shiten tsurī|'Forrest Branche' in the English dub) He ends his sentences with "-forr". As a human, he poses as a wallflower student. Voiced by: ??? Crumbs is Soocha's mascot. She is a cat who enjoys eating and preparing food for the other mascots. Her human form is named Panko Oishī (パン粉おいしい|Panko Oishī|'Cinder Lennings' in the English dub) She ends her sentences with "-umb". As a human, she poses as a waitress at Café Furawā. Voiced by: ??? Lense is Shiryoku's mascot. She is a rabbit who also happens to be blind. She also gets along with Shiryoku's seeing eye dog. Her human form is named Supekuta Lenira (Supekuta Lenira|Supekuta Lenira|'Lenira Lookaway' in the English dub) She ends her sentences with "-lense". As a human, she poses as one of Kimmy and Shiryoku's classmates. Voiced by: ??? Skully is Rokku's mascot. He is a bulldog who loves to listen to the "Shadow Rockers" play their songs. His human form is named Bīto Jason (ジェイソンビート|Jeison Bīto|'Jason Riff' in the English dub) As a human, he poses as one of Rokku's bandmates. Voiced by: ??? Cupid is Rōzu's mascot. She is a fox who is very friendly. Her human is named Kānēshon Reddo (カーネーションレッド|Kānēshon Reddo|'Scarlet Carnation' in the English dub) As a human, she poses as a florist. Villains (Under Construction) Category:Fan Series Category:Sparkle Sparkle Pretty Cure! Category:User: Abbeybunny